Toushindai no Love
by bubbleGaem
Summary: Ouh Min Yoongi. Dia sungguh berbakat dalam hal di rindukan, di culik dan di sekap di dalam kamar. Ah aku hanya gugup. Anggap aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu. Minyoon! Park Jimin! Min Yoongi!


Minyoon/Oneshoot/

Jimin's Diaries :: Toushindai no Love

.

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading~**_

.

.

.

 _Ada suatu hal yang jauh lebih penting dari pada sejuta kata "aku mencintaimu"._

 _Tanpa mengatakan apapun aku memelukmu._

 _Jadilah seseorang yang bahagia dalam pelukanku._

 _(peluk erat diriku...kau membuatku bahagia)_

.

.

.

Bukan suatu kisah asing, masih sangat monoton dan sering kau temukan di kisah yang lain. Lagipula ini kisah yang aku ceritakan sendiri, baca saja dan jangan banyak melakukan protes nantinya karena aku bukan seseorang yang dikategorikan bersahabat.

Namaku Jimin. Park Jimin. Seorang siswa tahun terakhir di _Kyunghee Music High School_. Terkenal ? Tidak juga. Dan aku tidak menginginkan sebuah kepopuleran karena wajahku, mungkin ? atau bakatku, mungkin ? atau kekayaanku, mungkin ?

Dan silakan kalian pikirkan semua kemungkinan yang membuatku populer. Ah tidak~ tidak. Itu memuakkan.

Musik ? Kalian pikir aku berbakat dalam hal itu karena berada di sekolah ini ? Tidak~ sama sekali tidak. Aku tidak begitu menyukai musik tapi tidak berarti bodoh juga. Menjadi siswa di sekolah ini bukan karena aku tertarik pada musik tapi lebih pada si penikmat musik. Ya~ aku menyukai seseorang yang sangat berbakat di bidang musik khususnya piano. Temanku sendiri. Tunggu~ jangan sebut dia temanku tapi apa ya ? Seseorang yang sebentar lagi sedang aku usahakan menjadi kekasihku. Ah~ calon kekasih. Ya~ sebut dia calon kekasih Park Jimin.

"Park ! Tunggu aku !"

Ckrek~

"Yak ! Sialan, kenapa malah memotretku ?"

 _'Karena aku suka melihat wajah manis mu ketika sedang kesal.'_

"Kau sangat jelek, Min Yoongi."

Yoongi. Min Yoongi. Target yang aku katakan di awal tadi. Sebenarnya bukan target lagi dia memang sudah jadi milikku. Sejak lahir. Maksudku, kita teman semasa kecil, tidak pernah berpisah walau hanya satu detik. Kenapa menatapku seperti itu ?

Baiklah~ aku ralat tidak pernah terpisah kecuali jika kami dengan urusan pribadi. Rumah kami belum satu atap tapi aku selalu berhasil memaksa tidur dalam satu ranjang. Ouh~ ayolah hanya tidur, okay ? Tidur. Terlentang di ranjang, menutup mata dan skadoosh~ terbang ke alam mimpi. Aku tidak semesum yang kalian pikirkan, meski terkadang berharap.

"Auuw~" sialan sekali si pendek ini, meski aku mencintainya tapi tidak dengan jari panjangnya yang jelek. Kepalaku sakit, garis bawahi itu.

"Aku bicara padamu."

"Dan aku ada disini. Lalu apa masalahmu sampai harus memukul kepalaku, huh? "

"Ouh ya ? Kau ada disini tapi tidak mendengar yang aku katakan, itu masalahmu, Park _pabbo~_ "

 _'Aku sedang menyusun strategi, lebih penting dari strategi perang dunia. Satu biduk berjalan ke arah yang salah maka... skadoosh~ boom~ dunia ku berubah. Rest in peace Park Jimin. Astaga~ kepalaku mual. Maksudku pusing lalu perutku terasa mual. Jangan~ jangan mati dulu.'_

"Ck~"

"Ouy, bodoh. Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu ?"

Brengsek sekali mengatakan aku bodoh. Tidak, Yoongi itu manis dan tampan di saat yang bersamaan. Sifatnya saja yang brengsek.

Dia sudah membuatku seperti ini, perang dengan hatiku sendiri hampir membuatku gila. Kalian percaya dia brengsek, bukan ?

Baiklah~ aku yang brengsek dan mungkin sedikit sinting. Kalian puas ?

"Kau !"

"Apa ?"

"Aku memikirkan kau."

"Aku ? Kenapa ?"

"Ayo kita menjadi sepasang kekasih !"

"Pfffrrrrttt~ uhuk~ uhuk~ uhuk~ hoeks~"

Astaga~ astaga~ dia memuntahkan semuanya. Air, makanan, gelas, piring. Bukan... bukan begitu. Airnya basah... piring kotor... baju itu gelas jatuh. Ah~ sialan. Aku terkejut. Harusnya dia yang terkejut kenapa jadi aku ?

"Yoongi ? Min Yoongi ? Kau tidak terlihat baik. Minum ini !"

"Uhuk~ uhuk~ kau bilang apa tadi? "

"Apa ?"

"Sialan~ kau bicara apa tadi ? Sepasang kekasih? "

Park Jimin~ Park Jimin kenapa harus sebodoh itu ? Aku tidak keren lagi sekarang. Tapi tidak ada yang melihatku kan ? Tidak... tidak boleh ada yang melihatku.

"Ekhm~ aku mengatakan itu ? Kapan ?"

" _Aigooo~_ sebaiknya kita pulang. Terlalu banyak membolos membuat otakmu tidak waras. Aku berjanji akan lebih rajin ke sekolah serajin aku membolos denganmu."

Makan siang kami berakhir ? Kegiatan membolos kami ? Perjuanganku juga ? Aku ditolak ?

Tidak mungkin...

"Yoongi !"

Aku menahan lengannya lalu ikut berdiri dari kursiku. Entah dorongan dari mana tapi aku berhasil memutar tubuhnya dan menariknya dalam dekapanku.

Greb~

"Yak !"

"Ssssttt~"

Aku tak bisa mengatakan kata istimewa itu, kata manis yang hangat begitu saja setiap hari.

Jadi, aku mencoba mengatakannya padamu setidaknya dengan kata yang biasa, kata yang sederhana.

"Jadilah kekasihku! "

.

.

.

 _Lebih cepat memelukmu erat dari pada mengatakan sejuta kata "aku mencintaimu"._

 _Jadi aku hanya dapat menyampaikannya dengan cara ini._

 _Saat aku benar-benar dan sungguh-sungguh jatuh cinta, aku tak butuh kata-kata indah itu._

 _._

 _._

Halo~ ini aku...

Apa kau baik-baik saja ?

Stop ! Itu seperti penggalan ceritaku yang lain. Okay~ apa yang harus aku katakan sekarang ?

Mmmm~ aku sudah melakukannya.

Kau tau ? Yoongi. Dia dan aku sudah... kami... mmm~ dia kekasihku sekarang. Skadoosh~

Aku berhasil. Sudah aku katakan sebelumnya bukan jika Min Yoongi itu milikku sejak lahir. Sungguh aku memuja fakta itu.

Sebenarnya jika aku boleh jujur, Yoongi tidak menjawab apapun perihal ajakanku untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Tapi dalam kamus percintaan Park Jimin ada dua aturan yang tidak boleh di langgar. Aturan pertama dalam kamus percintaan Park Jimin adalah tidak ada kata penolakan dan aturan kedua jika aku di tolak maka kembali pada peraturan pertama. Aturan ku mutlak dan absolut. Tidak ada yang boleh merevisi ulang.

"Park~ makan semua tomatnya !" lengkingan suara Yoongi hampir membuatku tersedak sumpit.

"Tomat ? Demi seluruh koleksi _One Piece_ yang aku punya, itu tidak lucu Min Yoongi."

"Ck~ aku sedang tidak membuat lelucon, Park. Hanya menyuruhmu memakan tomat."

Kantin. Kami tidak membolos hari ini. Tepatnya sudah hampir seminggu kami belum membolos lagi. Karena ucapan konyol Yoongi waktu itu, sekarang dia tidak mau di ajak membolos atau sekedar diam di atap sekolah atau di ruang kesehatan atau dimanapun itu. Takut terkena lebih banyak kesialan, katanya.

Salah satunya menjadi kekasihku, dia menganggap itu suatu kesialan. Brengsek, bukan ?

Hhhh~ aku mencintainya. Tapi tidak tau karena alasan apa. Itu tidak penting, lebih penting nasib perut dan tenggorokanku sekarang.

Tomat. Aku dan sayuran adalah musuh. Dari lahir. Lalu sekarang si manis menyebalkan ini menyuruh ku memakan benda bulat berwarna merah ini ?

Siapapun, tolong pesankan aku peti mati !

"Park, rasanya tidak seburuk itu. Ini, kau juga harus makan sayuran yang lain."

"Sejak kapan kau perduli pada hal seperti ini ?"

"Sejak… itu~"

Raut wajahnya berubah gugup, rona merah mulai menghiasi kedua pipi mulus miliknya, hhh~ sungguh indah. Tapi sial, Min Yoongi bukan tipe seseorang yang mudah merona karena suatu hal yang bersifat _feminism_. Dia bukan wanita. Kau tau itu dari awal.

"Jika tidak mau ya sudah. Mati saja sana dengan semua kebencianmu terhadap sayuran."

Kan. Sudah kubilang, mulutnya tidak akan berubah semanis rasanya- ah maksudku semanis rasa buah stroberi. Kesukaanku.

Kupikir dia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku semakin mencintainya seperti, _'aku mengkhawatirkanmu, sayang~'_ atau, _'kau akan sakit jika terus bermusuhan dengan sayuran.'_

Tapi yang seperti itu bukan tipeku. Merepotkan~

Aku suka Min Yoongi yang apa adanya. Ya Tuhan~ aku begitu memuja ciptaanmu yang satu ini. Maafkan aku~

"Baiklah~ baiklah~ hanya untuk hari ini, aku akan makan. Sedikit saja."

"Puja tomat ajaib, ulululululu~ ayo buka mulutmu, bayi besar ! Aaaaaaa~"

"Cih~ dasar konyol." tapi aku membuka mulutku dan menelan paksa sayuran yang dia berikan.

Tuhan~ aku benci ciptaanmu yang satu ini. Sayuran. Maaf jika aku lancang. Jangan kutuk aku !

"Yoongi !"

"Ya ?"

"Boleh aku selingkuh ?"

"Apa ?"

"Heheh~"

.

.

.

 _Jika kau ingin kata istimewa itu, kata manis yang hangat itu, tungggulah sedikit lebih lama lagi._

 _Sekarang aku mencoba mengatakannya padamu setidaknya dengan kata yang biasa, kata yang sederhana._

 _._

 _._

Yoongi tidak pernah menghubungiku.

Ya Tuhan~ ada apa dengannya?

Aku tidak serius saat mengatakan jika aku ingin selingkuh. Hanya ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi yang muncul di wajah lucunya. Aku suka mengamati semua ekspresi yang terlukis di wajah seorang Min Yoongi. Aku selalu ingin mengabadikan semua fenomena keindahan wajahnya.

Seperti saat dia sedang kesal padaku, merajuk, marah atau saat aku menyatakan ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Dia benar-benar lucu.

Jika kau berkunjung ke rumahku dan melihat kamarku, maka kau akan mengira jika kamarku adalah sebuah musium mini Min Yoongi. Foto masa kecil Yoongi dan semua ekspresi wajahnya yang berhasil aku abadikan terpajang dengan rapi disini.

Yoongi tau ? Tentu saja.

Dan dia tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Karena dia juga mencintaiku. Mungkin. Atau dia menganggapku seorang idiot yang tidak pantas dihiraukan. Opsi yang kedua lebih mendukung sepertinya.

Ouh~ Min Yoongi. Dia sungguh berbakat dalam hal di rindukan, di culik dan di sekap di dalam kamar. Ah~ aku hanya gugup. Anggap aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu.

Ini hari libur, tanpa keluar berdua dengannya nyawaku hilang. Bisa saja sebenarnya aku datang ke rumahnya yang tepat satu meter di depan rumahku. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa. Kenapa ? Aku juga tidak tau. Dasar aneh~

 _Aku berpikir seorang diri di kamar yang gelap, apa yang dapat ku lakukan untukmu._

 _Tapi saat aku benar-benar mencintai seseorang, aku menahan ego ku dan tetap menggunakan otakku. Selalu dimulai dengan perasaan ingin memelukmu._

 _Lalu menyatakannya dalam tindakan._

Skadoosh~

Itu penggalan lirik lagu yang aku dengarkan. Tapi aku memang ingin memeluk Min Yoongi sekarang. Sedang apa dia ? Tega sekali padaku.

Pranggg~

Apa itu ? Mereka bertengkar lagi ? Hal biasa yang membuatku selalu khawatir. Dari arah rumah Yoongi. Yang benar saja, wanita tua itu pasti melakukannya lagi pada Yoongi.

Ini sebenarnya sebuah rahasia. Tapi aku sudah muak untuk merahasiakannya.

"KAU TIDAK MAU MENURUT PADAKU ? KAU LUPA SIAPA YANG SELAMA INI MEMBESARKANMU ? KAU PIKIR KAU BISA HIDUP DENGAN UANG SIAPA ?"

Aku mendengar suara wanita tua itu berteriak keras, ibuku juga mendengarnya dan hanya memandangku seolah aku berada di tempat yang salah. Ya~ Min Yoongi membutuhkanku.

Yoongi selalu menjadi budak yang patuh, dia menyayangi ibunya atau menurutku wanita tua itu tak lebih seperti monster. Kekasihku memang yang terbaik.

Aku melihatnya keluar dari rumah, seperti biasa dia selalu terlihat kuat. Tidak pernah menangis atau merasa menjadi manusia yang paling menyedihkan.

Dia memandangku lalu tersenyum seraya mengacungkan telepon genggamnya yang rusak parah. Sial. Kenapa ia membuat alasan seperti itu ? Aku sakit hati.

Ah~ soal rahasia. Bukan sesuatu yang besar, aku saja yang terlalu mendramatiskan keadaan.

Nyonya Min hanya tidak ingin anak satu-satunya bernasib sama seperti dia di masa kecil. Dilarang memanjangkan rambut, bermain musik, dan gagal mengikuti seleksi masuk sebuah universitas terkenal di Korea.

Itu sebabnya dia selalu memaksa Yoongi mengikuti semua apa yang tidak bisa dia capai di masa dulu. Dia menyuruh Yoongi memanjangkan rambut, masuk ke sekolah khusus musik dan harus masuk ke universitas pilihannya.

Belakangan ini Nyonya Min sibuk mengurusi bisnis yang dia kelola di Jepang saat dia kembali Yoongi sudah memotong rambutnya dan Skadoosh~

Yoongi tidak akan selamat dari amarah Nyonya Min.

Salah satu faktor penyebab sifat dinginnya Yoongi. Mmm~ untuk orang lain. Setidaknya dia selalu hangat dan tersenyum padaku. Tentu saja karena aku kekasihnya.

"Dia melakukan apa padamu ?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri, Park ! Ck~ wanita itu benar-benar sudah gila. Sayangnya dia ibuku. Takdir yang kejam."

Aku tertawa mendengar ucapannya. Lihat ! Dia bukan sosok yang lemah dengan luka lebam di setiap inci wajahnya, tapi tetap saja aku selalu ingin melindungi Min Yoongi. Agar terlihat sedikit heroik. Heheh~

"Kupikir kau tidak menghubungiku karena marah mendengar pernyataanku tempo hari."

"Yang mana ?"

"Kau tidak mengingatnya ?"

"Tentang ?"

"Hhh~ sudahlah."

Suasananya tidak pernah sehening ini, kami sedang duduk di sebuah bukit kecil di belakang stasiun kereta api. Semilir angin dan deru kereta yang melintas bisa di katakan pengecualian untuk suasana hening ini.

"Hey, Park ! Sebenarnya hubungan kita seperti apa ?"

"Hmm ?"

Aku memandang wajahnya dari samping, dia masih terlihat manis saat tersenyum meski kadang dia meringis merasakan sakit akibat luka di wajahnya. Dia tidak pernah terlihat jelek di mataku.

"Kita ? Entahlah~ aku hanya ingin terus berada dekatmu."

"Sebatas itu ?"

"Masih banyak, tapi intinya begitu. Aku bodoh ya ?"

Dia hanya menatapku lalu tersenyum, pandangannya kembali beralih pada hamparan danau luas di depan sana.

"Terima kasih untuk kebodohanmu. Aku senang."

"Jika itu sebuah pujian maka aku juga ingin mengatakan terima kasih."

"Cih~ tapi aku seorang anak yang memiliki seorang ibu yang 'luar biasa'. Maaf jika kau patah hati nantinya. Kkkkkk~"

Saat kau terluka.

Saat kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri.

Aku memelukmu erat dan berbisik di telingamu, "Apakah ada manusia yang sempurna? Apakah hidup ini sempurna?"

Aku hanya ingin terlihat lebih manly dengan mendekapnya erat ke dalam pelukanku. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang ingin aku lakukan untuk kita, jadi kuharap dia bisa mengerti dengan hanya mendengar detak jantungku. Meski itu terdengar tolol, tapi aku benar-benar menyayanginya. Jangan pernah meragukan apapun lagi dariku.

Kita tidak akan sama seperti mereka karena kita berbeda. Jadi aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun.

Chu~

Aku tidak pernah mendapatkan keberanian yang besar seperti sekarang. Melepas pelukan lalu mencium bibir mungilnya.

Seperti yang aku bayangkan, manis. Rasanya manis. Ouh~ aku terlihat seperti laki-laki mesum.

Bukan begitu~ aku hanya ingin Yoongi tau jika aku selalu serius dengan semua perkataanku.

Baiklah~ akan aku katakan sekali saja...

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

 _Hanya dengan kau berada di sisiku, aku merasa lebih hangat, dari pada mendengar sejuta kata, "aku mencintaimu"._

 _Hanya dengan memelukmu, aku merasa mendapat kekuatan, daripada mendengar sejuta kata, "aku mencintaimu"._

 _Tapi aku juga ingin mengatakannya sekali saja..._

 _"Aku juga mencintamu."_

-Min Yoongi to Park Jimin

Owari^^

.

Ini ff remake dari ff kyusung punya ku sendiri, heheh~ duh maaf buat yang nunggu lanjutan Blank Space, kalo ada yg nunggu ith juga -,-

anggap ini sebagai permulaan aku buat nulis lagi seperti judulnya otak aku blank -,- belum dapet inspirasi buat nulis lanjutannya, hhhh~ silakan timpuk saya!


End file.
